One Punch Marine!
by brockarot
Summary: This story is about an even more OP, godlike Saitama in the One Piece world as a Marine. (The way he becomes a Marine is complicated, he's a bounty hunter at first.) Read and Review like always! (Oh yeah, and Luffy is still there, I repeat Luffy isn't out of action just yet... unless I decide to kill him, which I might) :D
1. Arriving In One Piece!

**This story is somewhat based off of One Punch Pirate! So I'm going to give some credit to the Author of it. I recommend reading and reviewing it.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece cuz if I did, then Luffy would be OP and a Marine. I don't own One punch Man cuz Saitama would be evil and even more OP.**

 **To the story now!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Saitama, Three Years Old-

Saitama shivered in fear as he stared up at the man currently in front of him.

The man was very tall and had a Long Knife in his hands. The man was standing over the bodies of Saitama's mother, father, brother and sister, grinning wickedly like the mad man he was.

Saitama takes a step back, before his anger overcomes his thought process. He lunges at the man unexpectedly, taking him by surprise. This is enough for Saitama to punch him in the face, sending him reeling. He drops the knife, favoring to clutch his slightly bloody nose. This shows to be a mistake, as a second later the knife is in Saitama's hand, and is pointed at the murderer's neck.

The murderer's eyes widen in fear, but Saitama doesn't pay attention to this, the only thing going through his mind was thirst for revenge that even a young child could feel. His hand follows through, swiping across the man's neck. The man's neck is cut clean through-Not off, but enough to kill him. He hits the ground with a deafening thud, not even twitching.

With a shadow over his eyes, Saitama comes to term with the fact that he'd just killed a live, breathing human being. And he realized that he was okay with it.

"Hah, that was fun." He chuckles out loud, a slightly dark chuckle that no Three year old should be able to manage. "Making that person go bye bye was fun. I need to get stronger so I can do it again."

Saitama stumbles off from the crime scene, his facial expression shadowed.

-6 Years Later-

From that day, Saitama went through a harsh training regimen. That regimen was- 1000 push-ups. 1000 sit-ups, 1000 crunches, 1000 squats, 1000 chin-ups, 1000 reps with 100 pound weights, and a 100Km run, every. single. day.

After the first year, Saitama felt very powerful, like he could take on most people in the world. Even most people in the famed hero association. He felt almost unbeatable.

After the third year, he felt a bit dull. He couldn't find any people to have a good fight anymore. His life became dull and repetitive. Also, he started school late, at age six instead of five or four.

And then, comes the present year, the sixth year, he didn't try anymore. Somewhere along the way he'd learned how to use psychic power. Don't ask how he learned to use psychic power, even he doesn't know.

-Present Time-

Saitama is currently fighting the Kraken. He didn't know why it was walking on land, but it was attacking Z City so he had to kill it. He knew that he could easily end it in one punch or throw a rock at it, but decided to let his disciples handle it.

Even so young, Saitama has quite a few disciples due to his tremendous power. (Do not ask him how he became a master to disciples. He's confused about it too!) He has exactly 135 disciples. He made all of them train every single day, except a lot more leniently. He only made them do 50 of everything that he had done 1000 for, and they only had to run 5Km.

All of his disciples had a rank, based on their overall strength. Every month, they would fight each other to decide who got what rank. Saitama called upon his tenth highest ranked disciple to handle the Kraken.

"Handle the Kraken, Kuranchi." Saitama commands Kuranchi. Kuranchi nods his head in acknowledgement of the command and stalks over to the Kraken.

Oh yeah, and none of Saitama's disciples are over the age of Fifteen. Kuranchi himself is Fourteen. Kuranchi easily handled the Kraken, using Normal Punches. Saitama had called all of his disciples over to see this to encourage them to work harder. As soon as the Kraken was defeated, Saitama gave them a long speech of motivation.

Suddenly, a wave, a huge wave came up. Since Saitama was talking to his disciples, he didn't see the wave. And so, they were all engulfed by it and washed away to elsewhere.

-One Month Later-

Saitama sighs to himself as he lays down in his comfy bed. A lot had happened over the past month, the first being arriving the new and very stranger world that they were currently in.

As soon as his mind came back to him from the confusing trip, he'd searched for his disciples, only to find them laying down right next to him, some of them unconscious and some of then choking out water.

As expected, the ones that were unconscious got their training schedule upgraded. Anyways, after this and after waking everyone up not-so-kindly by shouting very loudly, Saitama had ordered one of them to go and scout for civilization.

The person he had sent, disciple number 100, had returned shortly later with a lot of news, one that they weren't in the same world, but in one with a world government, marines, and pirates to boot!

The first thought that Saitama had had was, 'Is this some kind of fair tale?' (No pun intended) Saitama, after this though simply shrugged and accepted it, his face just as emotionless and empty as always.

Just a week later, he had found a place to live, a large dojo in a forest, far away from the city near it. The Dojo was too big for his current amount of members, so he allowed them to advertise for more disciples to join. Although slow at first, people did slowly join. As in slowly, he meant two or less per day.

Saitama wanted more disciples. (Because then he could be more lazy and try less! (Other than his daily workout.)) He told this to hid current disciples, who suggested he advertise better by being famous. Agreeing with this logic, Saitama had looked into all of the occupations to becoming famous, and chose bounty hunter, for three reasons.

1; He could fight, so it would be easy.

2; It was a quick way to make money.

3; He could make his disciples do it, too.

It took them a few days to register all of them with the Bounty Hunter Part of the Marines, since it would seem suspicious if many people went in at once to get a bounty hunter license. Once they were all licensed, however, they had immediately went out to get bounties.

By the time the third week ended and the fourth week began, Saitama was a famous, rising bounty hunter and many people wanted join him. Thus, they had to interview them. On the bright side, Saitama was getting about 100 disciples per day. Saitama was satisfied once he hit 500 disciples, but he couldn't stop the flow, and currently has 1055 disciples.

'Alright, I've got to get up now.' Saitama thinks, getting up slowly. 'I have to get that bounty.' Just the previous day, Saitama had received a tip that the big shot pirate, the Yonko Shanks, had taken an island on the grand line and way currently living there.

Saitama stares at the wanted posters on the wall. "Rock star, 94 million berries. Yasopp, 250 million berries. Luck Roo, 200 million berries. Benn Beckman, 350 million berries. And Last but not lease, The Yonko, Shanks, 755 million berries." Saitama gives a small smile. 'I will be able to buy so many things at the supermarket.' Then he reminds himself that he didn't go to the supermarket anymore-his disciples did.

Saitama breaks down to the floor and weeps anime tears.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright, did you guys like that? I poured my heart into it and took a few hours of sleep away from myself to complete it. This is only an idea fic- I don't know if I'll be able to continue it later on. But I'll try.**

 **Again, this idea came partially from the author of One Punch Pirate! Check it out, it's a great fic!**

 **With the things I needed to say said, I shall end this A/N here!**

 **Brock the awesome dude is out! For now. (I WILL NOT DO TH- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	2. Killing Shanks!

**And here's the next chapter of One Punch Marine!**

 **Read and review!**

 **And don't forget to enjoy, because I'm doing this for you guys, not me.**

 **ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shanks and his crew partied as hard as they could in the forest, having stopped for a few weeks rest.

The partying stopped when suddenly one of their power tied members comes rushing in from the only entrance through the tall trees, looking panicked and afraid of something.

The crew instantly goes silent seeing the distressed crew member.

"What's wrong?" Shanks asks the shaking man. "Don't Tell me something happened to the ship, Red Force?"

The crew member nods his head quickly in fright. "Y-Yes! This guy in a yellow spandex with red gloves, red boots and a white cape suddenly came flying into our ship out of nowhere!" The man pauses to catch his breath before continuing, "He sunk Red Force!"

The dead silence becomes even more deadly. All of the crew members pull out their respective weapons, looking ready to murder someone.

But all trembled before the murderous aura of Shanks. "Oy...There were three guys guarding the ship. What happened to my Nakama?" Shanks's aura gets even deadlier when he sees the crew member that flees nod his head shakily.

That's when Shanks sees the person, the one that fit the man's description the best, down to the detail.

Except for the Wild Black hair, he missed that detail.

But looking upon the physical features of the person, Shanks only has one thought come to mind. "What the heck!" He expresses his though out loud.

He was right to shout out like that. Because before him was no man. It was but a child, not even ten years old yet it seemed.

"You're kidding me, right! This kid couldn't hurt a fly, much less my naka-" Shanks stops talking midway through the sentence, staring at the bush behind the child. In it, was the obviously dead bodies of his comrades.

Saitama stares at him with a blank face, not disturbed in the slightest. "So, those guys were a part of your crew?" He stares directly at Shanks. He then allows a small smirk to grace his face for a moment before it disappears althogether. "They were weak. They didn't have a bounty do I killed them quickly by watching them drown."

He doesn't get another instant to speak, because as soon as he finishes talking he finds Benn Beckman, their front up gun man, right next to him with a gun to his head, the safety pin already off.

Wasting no time, Benn fires at Saitama, at point blank range. Now, Benn's bullets were no ordinary bullets. His strength in armament Haki and mastery of his gun showed that it could Pierce through any devil fruit user-or regular person using Haki, too.

The force of the bullet meeting a skull causes dust to arise around Saitama's head, shielding his cranium from view.

Benn though that he had killed the child for sure. Shanks nodded in approval of what Benn did. Even if they were just a child, dissing his crew members and killing them was punished only by death.

The Red Hair pirates were about to go mourn the death of their comrades when a sudden voice stops them short.

"Wow so you all are weak? Pity." The voice had no emotion in it, meaning only one thing. The kid wasn't dead.

Benn turned around, just in time to see the dust around Saitama's head clear. "Impossible!" He shouts as he sees that Saitama wasn't affected at all by his attack.

'Hes strong to be able to shrug of Benn's bullet like that.' Shanks says, examining the fact that he had no scratch on him. 'Maybe Benn missed. No, Benn never misses.'

Saitama turned to the crew members. "Benn Beckman, 350 million berries. Lucky Roo, 200 million berries. Rockstar, 94 million berries. Yasopp, 250 million berries. Yonko Shanks, 755 million berries." Saitama lists off all of the crew members with a bounty. "You will be coming with me to the Marine HQ. I would prefer to take you by force, but you can be compliant, too, if you want to."

Shanks's crew stares at the kid.

They burst out laughing, seemingly forgetting that the kid had earlier killed three of their crew members and shrugged of Benn's bullet.

Saitama growls in irritation at this. All of his bounties found it fancy to laugh at him the first time they saw him. "Hey, just so you know I'm the famous bounty hunter, Saitama C. Punch. My nickname is Invincible Kid." At this sentence, Shanks immediately stops laughing, a serious look adorning his face for once. The crew members also stop laughing at seeing their serious captain.

Saitama pulls out a gun from seemingly nowhere, making Shanks reel back in shock. He fires straight into the sky. The sound of the shot seemed different that usual gun shots. Shanks noticed this as he fired.

Shanks's thought showed to be true a few seconds later, as out of nowhere 25 people suddenly appeared, each holding one of his Nakama at gun point. "Kill them." Saitama orders with a voice one more void of emotion. With this order, they all shoot at once, taking out over half of Shank's crew in one go. "Oh, and remember, cut off their heads!" Saitama shouts through the chaos.

Shanks finds himself in quite the predicament. On one hand, he wanted to help his Nakama. On the other hand, he wanted to kill the fiends who were killing his Nakama. He decided to fight. Targeting one of the 25 attacking people, he rushes at them with a fist coated with armament Haki. The person, a kid that looked about 11 years old, simply smirked at his approach. The kid stopped his first easily with his bare hand, with no sign of Haki being used by him.

Shanks was totally shocked at this. So shocked that he wasn't able to use to Haki to block the incoming blade. (As if it would have made a difference anyways) The result is a now headless Shanks. The crew of Shanks gasps at the death of their Captain. This costs them their lives. The rest of the Red Hair pirates are killed quickly and swiftly, with no blemishes to their faces other than the missing body.

"Alright guys, good work. Njg." Saitama calls out over the massacre. A lone disciple walks up to kneel in front of him. 'I wish they didn't do that, it's too troublesome.' Saitama thinks as he stares at his disciple. "Collect all of the heads and get their bounties." With this command, Saitama and all the other 24 disciples leave the scene, knowing that one lone disciple would be more than enough.

The lone disciple sighs as he picks up all of the heads off of the ground-He had been forced to do quite a bit of grunt work as of lately, although he didn't mind as he'd do anything for his sensei.

With this thought in mind he continues on his job of picking up heads and collecting bounties.

Later

The person at the desk of the Bounty Hunter Association Turn-In Center only glanced up as a kid walked in. She looked back at her newspaper, ignoring the child. A tap on her shoulder brings her back to the realm of reality.

She looks around to see who called for her attention, only to see that it was the small child. She gives the child a stern look, and is about to ignore him and go back to reading when he suddenly slams a bag onto the counter. The bag smelled rancid and reeked of dead people.

"I'd like to turn in these bounties, Ma'am, for a total of...um...1.55 billion berries I believe." The kid says. The lady is about to laugh at what he said, as no child could get bounties so high, when he dumps the contents of the bag onto her desk. Being used to seeing dead bodies from working as the pick-up lady for so long, she doesn't flinch at the sight of the heads. What makes her gape is shock are the heads themselves.

The heads, of people that she never expected to see on her desk. The Red Hair Pirates. Yonko, Shanks. Benn Beckman. Yasopp. Lucky Roo. And Rockstar. One of the biggest big shots of the grand line, dead.

Staring at the child, she gathers her wits and professionalism as she responds back to the child. "You are correct, child. These are worth what you say." She goes into the back and comes back a little while later with a key. "Since we cannot keep 1.55 billion berries in just one drop off, you will have to go to the Marine HQ beyond the gates of justice." The kid nods his thanks, leaving just a quickly as he'd come.

The woman just sits on her chair for a minute, frozen, not knowing what to do, when suddenly it hits her what she should do! (Get back to work, probably) She picks up the Den Den Mushi that connected straight to the Fleet Admiral, every bounty center had one. They had strict orders to only use it if an emergency rose- and this certainly was an emergency!

It takes a few minutes of being on hold, but eventually Fleet Admiral Sengoku picks up the phone. "What is it?" He asks. His voice seems a bit annoyed at being called by the bounty association. "This better be good."

The desk lady gulps. "Y-Yes sir! Just a few minutes ago, a child came into the Bounty Association!" She starts. She doesn't get to say anymore as Sengoku shouts at her to not call him for petty reasons such as a child coming into the association. She ignores the interruption (She's got guts.) and continues where she's left off. "Then, the child dumped bodiless heads onto my desk and, and they were the heads of the Red Hair Pirates! Right now he's going to Marine HQ to pick up the full bounty, he has the key." As she finishes her explanation, she is met with only dead silence.

Finally, the Fleet Admiral says something. "If you joking...Expect to lose your job!" Then he hung up, not saying anything else or letting her respond back to his command. She sighs and gets back to her original work.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I HAVE FINISHED!**

 **This chapter is slightly longer than the last one. Yeah, I know, this fic has very short chapters, but I need a break from the long, 4-5k chapters that I usually write, and this story is that break. Plus, I can crank out chapters for this faster since their shorter. So, expect a chapter every couple of days to a week, as long as I have this flow of ideas going through my head.**

 **I'm glad you guys like it, cuz I've got many ideas for it. Many, MANY ideas, hehehehehe. I might post some of them on my profile page, so check it out if you'd like a peek into this story's future...nah.**

 **Read and review like always! I really appreciate it!**

 **Brock the awesome dude is out, yeah! For now! (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


	3. Shibukai, Huh?

**BOOM!**

 **One Punch** **Marine is back, babies!** ( **Not like it was ever gone)**

 **It took** **me several weeks to update this, because of stupid school.**

 **So,** **get this. I took this math test, and failed it, and it brang my grade down from a 94, to a stupid freaking 63! And finals are around the corner, so I'm really sweating.**

 **If I get a final grade of a D- in math my parents will kill me.**

 **And take** **away my computer. Which means no more fangiction from Brock for a bit, so wish me luck.**

 **D;**

 **Other** **than my sob story, everything is Ay okay!**

 **And onwards** **with the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the current moment, Marines are panicking, papers are flying everywhere, and everyone is in a hassle.

That is the scene that one would walk upon upon entering the building of the main Marine HQ. Nothing but chaos going on everywhere.

Sengoku frowned, calling a meeting for the higher ups. The ones who attended the meeting were the only ones who kept their cool bout the current predicament.

Staring at the people on the other sides of the table, Sengoku coughs, deciding to initiate the conversation.

"What do you think we should do about this...problem, I would like your ideas, please?" He asks, making sure to put some politeness in his usually gruff tone of voice.

They don't respond, and they don't have to. By the looks in their eyes, Sengoku knew instantly that they had no plan.

"Ok, then I shall start. For one we must give over the money, as if we didn't our names would be tarnished. Next we need to spy on this...bounty Hunter and find out their intentions. If everything goes well and we can meet him, maybe we could get a new, powerful Marine!" Sengoku blunty slurrs out his plan.

The other Marine higher ups stare at Sengoku intensely, as if they are debating with themselves whether the plan is good enough to work.

Eventually, though, he wins, and the plan wouwould be followed. Smirking, he grabs his coat and marches out of the door like a boss.

The other Marines sweatdrop. Their leader could sure be weird sometimes.

-With Hunter Drop off, Marine HQ, A Few Days Later-

A small kid walks toward the bounty desk, ignoring the occupants that were just lazing around in the lobby.

"You should know what I'm here for." He says lazily in a childish voice. The woman snorts and turns away, but only after glaring at him.

"No I don't, now get away bra-" Her rant is interrupted by the key that lands on her desk.

Very carefully she approaches the key, as if it might bite. When it does not bite her, she inspects it closer, finding it to be the real deal in astonishment.

She walks back to the back of the place, and presses a button designed to warn the Fleet Admiral that the child came in.

The woman then went back to the back of the bank, taking out all of the required money, which is too heavy for her to hold alone.

Deciding to do the gentlemanly thing for once, the kid helps her carry all of the bags to a boat he had docked outside.

Luckily for them it wasn't too late in the day so they were easily able to manuever through the docks.

The cloaked kid is about to get on the boat and sail away when the receptionist calls out to him, making him pahse and then turn around to face her.

"What?" He asks her in a sharp, annoyed tone that clearly says that he wants to go from the island.

Sucking in a deep breathe, she gathers up her confidence. "The Marine Fleet Admiral would like to speak to you." She says after a minute of staring at him.

He raises an eyebrow at her, clearly interested in what the fleet admiral wanted with him. "Give me a second to consider it."

He then got a glazed off look in his eyes, catching her off guard. She resigns herself to waiting for him with a sigh soon after, however.

'Sensei.' He calls out mentally. 'Sensei, are you there? Sensei!'

 _'Eh, what is it, Conard?'_

'Sensei, the Marine Fleet Admiral wants to talk with me, what should I do?' The now named Conard asks his Teacher.

 _'Find some way to get money out of it. And a spot in the Shibukai, too. If you can, then I'll give you a raise in rank to number 20 and up your training regime.'_

'REALLY SENSEI??!! THANK YOU SENSEI I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU!' Conard shouts in excitement to his teacher, but his thoughts betray nothing to his facial expression as he end the mental link.

The glazed look leaves his eyes and he nods his head towards the receptionist, and seeing that he decided she walks through the hallways, beckoning for him to follow her.

He does so, and soon they come upon a tall door decked in blue and white with the Marine Emblem proudly displayed upon it.

She knocks on this door, and waits for someone to answer it.

They don't have to wait very long as not even a second later the door is opened, by none other than Admiral Kizaru.

Kizaru steps aside to let them in, but not before rasing an eyebrow at the cloaked Conard behind the receptionist. Kizaru then closes the door and gets back to his seat, eyeing Conard distrustfully.

Conard sweeps his eyes over the people in the room, identifying them easily. Admirals Kizaru, Aoikigi, and Aikainu. There was also multiple Vice Admirals. 'Vice Admiral Garp is not here.' Conard notes with no real interest in the matter.

Finally, the last person in the room is of course, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. When Sengoku realized that everyone was staring at Conard, he coughs his throat, successfully bringing their attention to him.

"So." He starts, looking particularly at the still standing Conard, "We are here today to talk abou-"

"GAH!" Conard shouts out, drawing the attention back to him. "SO BORING! SAY LESS WORDS!"

Looking directly into the eyes of Sengoku, he then shouts out his thoughts. "How about I just tell you what my See wants from you? He wants to become a Shibukai, and also to get a few islands." He says bluntly, not being one to beat around the bush.

Everyone in the room goes dead silent and stares at him as if he's crazy.

Finally, Sengoku snaps out of it after hearing something interesting. "Sensei? Aren't you the Invincible Kid?" He asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Conard simply smirks and nods, getting his point across.

"Now, as for you requests." Sengoku starts, adjusting his Fleet Admiral cap as if he's afraid it would go away, "We can grant you the title of Shibukai. But you will have to defeat one of the previous Shibukai to become a Shibukai. As for the islands, we can do that also, but only in the East Blue, how about Cocoyashi Island, Bakugan island, Shuuto island, and Andore Island as well?"

Conard decides to not grace them by speaking and nods his head again. With his work done, he turns to leave when suddenly the door bursts open.

The person that comes through the door is easily recognizable as the Fishman Karate Shibukai. Conard smirks.

Before anyone in the room could greet the Fishman or even look at him really, Conard had pushed him out of the door and onto the woonder floor outside of the room.

-15 minutes later-

The fight that obviously ensued from the violent act really couldn't even be called a fight, more like a one sided massacre.

Conard toyed with the man the entire fight, not using even 10% of his power at any given time. Eventually though he got bored and ended the fight. If he'd wanted to he could have ended the fight in a split second.

The Marines that attended the meeting simply stared on, slack jawed as the kid completely destroyed The Shibukai.

To finish the fight, Conard tichs and knocks him out with a chop to his neck, before smirking at the Admirals.

Conard doesn't say another word before he gets back on his ship, knowing that they now had access to some more islands and more resources.

The Admirals, however, didn't budge from their slack jawed position for quite some time.

-1 Year Later-

Saitama sighs as he remembers all that happened in the last year.

After Conard had returned home in the jungle they occupied, and told them of the deal he had gotten, all of them packed their stuff and moved to Bakugan Island.

Training even harder, and with their Sensei's new reputation as a Shibukai, they got even more members to join them as His disciple. Currently they have a whooping 15,753 members.

Saitama still can't believe that he got stronger, too. He thought that he couldn't get stronger- That proved to be wrong when, after just a little running, his power went up. Not just physical strength, but psychic power, too.

Seriously though, how can psychic power go up with physical training? It made no sense, honestly.

Other than that, Saitama had his disciples train mentally, too, and all of them as re smarter than Vegapunk by a landslide now. Using there smarts, they created Devil Fruits.

Not the artificial ones that that failed disciple of Vegapunk made. They are true devil fruits in every shape and form, being grown from the ground up. (With the help of a few chemicals every here and there, of course)

So far, they have a sizable list of the types of devil fruits they can make, along with a lot of them already made.

Name- Number-

Elemental Fruit, 2508

Nature Fruit, 3000

Control Fruit, 3500

Nuetral Fruit, 5000

Mystery Fruit, 2000

Weak Fruit, 10000

Common Fruit, 6570

Uncommon Fruit, 1790

Rare Fruit, 1245

Epic Fruit, 970

Legendary Fruit, 470

Powerful Fruit, 156

God Fruit, 35

The reason for the diminishing number of fruits in each is simple- They were harder to make, the God Fruit being almost impossibly hard to grow.

But, then again, no fruit is perfect, and they all have a chance of the power being weak or common, no matter how small, even the best fruit.

Although, the advantage of these fruits are the weaknesses have been wiped. They aren't weak to water, nor can Haki Pierce them if it happens to be a Logia type fruit.

There is always a catch, however, and it seems that the fruit chooses if someone is currently powerful enough to use it. Which is why only ten people were able to eat the God Fruit.

Also, the more times you eat a fruit, the more powerful the power is. That's another reason for the lack of God Fruits, as Saitama ate so many of them before he wasn't able to anymore that almost all of them were gone.

-Present Time, Conard's POV-

After I got promoted, I trained even harder to keep my rank, and ate all the devil fruits I could get my hands on.

This resulted in me getting a few more rank ups, and now I'm at rank 10! One of the top 10 disciples under Sensei!

When Sensei called me in, along with the rank number 9, this person called Reynold, I was estatic!

Until I found out that it was for a simple mission that anyone else could handle.

Sensei ordered us to deal with someone who took over One of the Cocoyashi islands, this fish dude.

I sigh, not even talking to the guy beside me in the boat.

I fall asleep, not seeing any reason not to, as it will take a few days for us to get to the island.

Conomi island, huh...


	4. Rules, Rules, RULES!

A fist shaped indent appears in the huge metal gate, followed by the metal gate being sent flying moments later.

All eyes of the strange fish-like people inside of the room where the gate was flung go to the place where the gate once was, where there is now four humans.

The first human, a male, is obviously the one who broke the gate. He stands at a moderate 5'8, and appears to be about the age of 17. He has jet black hair and eyes just the same. As for his attire, its a white t-shirt and sweatshirt, coupled with a pair of tan pants and a pair of black boots. A straw hat is wrapped securely are his neck by it's string.

The second human, also male, is clearly taller than the first, standing at about 5'11. He has green hair and black eyes, and his facial expression is what seems to be a permenantly scowl. He wear a plain white shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black pants.l, along with a pair of black boots. On his side, he has three swords seathed.

The next person is male as well. His height seems to be about 5'10. This person has an odd appearance, because his eyebrows come up into swirls. He has coal black eyes just like the rest of his compatriots, but has blonde hair. He wears a simple black suit and tie that you'd see most businessmen wear. Right now he is glaring at the fish-boss like he's Satan.

The last human, looks pathetic. Only standing at about 5'6, he doesn't exactly make an imposing figure. Wimpy muscles, and an aura that screams negativity adds to this aura. He has coal black eyes and coal black, snaggy hair, that is contained by a tan colored bandana. For clothing, he wears brown overalls with a white and blue stripped t-shirt underneath. Like his pals, he also is wearing black boots. What's different is that he's shaking in those boots.

The first human glares at the fish-boss, who is sitting on his throne and scowling at the newcomers.

The human marches forward, an angry aura encompassing him. His straw hat shadows his facial expression so that nobody can tell what he's thinking.

Arlong, amused and slightly annoyed by the human's arrival, is about to say something when he notices the villagers behind the humans. He smirks at them, cauing them to cower in fear.

"So, what is going on here?" Arlong asks, wanting to get straight to the point. "Are you all defying me?"

Silence. Nobody says a single word, for several reasons, most being fear for their lives.

And then, the silence is broken. "Hey, you, fish face." It was broken by the first human, who is now openly glaring at Arlong. "You.. made Nami cry." The human starts to walks towards the fish boss slowly, each step seemingly resonating everywhere.

"Huh, who said that you could speak to our captain? Weakling!" A Fishman jumps in front of the human, followed by several other fishmen who agreed with the first one.

They are about to attack him, when one of them suddenly goes flying into the air, and falls back down unconscious a few feet from them.

They all wonder what happened, and their question is soon answered as they look and see what happened.

Apparently, one of the human's, the Blondie, had kicked the Fishman, as indicated by his left leg, which is still extended from the kick.

"Who told you you could touch OUR Captain?" The man says, before rushing at the fishmen. The fishmen rush at him at the same time, hoping to take down one of them for an easy kill, forgetting how he took down one of them easy just a few seconds ago.

The fight- No, massacre, it couldn't even be called a fight, was one-sided. The Blondie's kicks blurred through the air at a speed that even the fishmen could barely make out the after image of.

Three seconds into his barrage of kicks, the man let's up with them and let's the fishmen fall to the ground, now unconscious.

Seeing their comrades fall, the rest of the fishmen, enraged, rush at the Blondie and his captain.

Only to be cut. Literally.

One seconds, they are rushing at the enemy, and the next, they fall to the ground unconscious, with cuts appearing all over their body.

The person who did this is the green haired man, who is standing beside the straw hair wearing kid, one of his swords drawn.

Seeing all of his men fall, Arlong gets angry and annoyed. Thus, he calls for his elite fishmen.

But they do not come.

Even angrier, Arlong calls for them again and again, but no matter how loud he shouts they simply do not appear.

Finally giving up after the tenth try, he shouts out in rage, "WHERE ARE THEY!" This causes all of the humans to look at him like he's crazy.

Shaking his head, the captain of the group of four suddenly stops walking towards Arlong.

And then he disappears.

In a burst of pure speed, he runs to Arlong faster than any of the villager's eyes can follow.

Upon appearing in front of the wide-eyeddl fish man, the human's right fist meets Aaron's face. A slight crunching noise is heard coming from Arlong's cheek as he is sent flying from the blow.

Arlong crashes into the wall behind where he sat. Shaking his head, he glares at the human who got the drop on him.

And then he smiles.

Getting up out of the rubble, Arlong smiles at the human, pleased that he can at least punch decently.

Confused by the smile on his face, the human takes a step forward to follow up. Big mistake. Arlong grabs the human's hand and throws him into the path of one of the pillars of Arlong Park.

The human grunts as he crashes into the pillar, almost breaking it. But he still gets up, not even a few seconds passing before he rushes at Arlong once more.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! You made my Navigator cry, so now you will pay!" The human shouts enthusiastically as he rushes towards Arlong.

The now identified kid named Luffy cocks his right fist back and throws it at Arlong, who nimbly dodges the telegraphed attack. He reresponds by throwing a right hook of his own, which Luffy blocks.

Luffy then performs a sweep with his left leg, which sends the Fishman tumbling backwards onto the ground. But Luffy doesn't let up there, and instead shouts as loud as he can,

 **"GUM GUM..."** What happens next amazes all of the villagers. Luffy pulls back his first, but it doesn't stop there, and his arms stretches and stretches and stretches further and further behind him.

Finally, after just a few seconds, as Arlong is shaking his head and getting up off of the floor, Luffy's arm begins to retract, traveling forward at incredible speeds.

 **"...PISTOL!"** He finishes shouting out the name of his attack as soon as his arm passes by him. The arm doesn't stop at his body, and instead stretches out in front of him.

The villagers are amazed by this, but they are even more amazed by how much hurt it inflicts onto Arlong.

As soon as the fist hits him, Arlong is sent shooting into Arlong Park, which, unluckily for it, was behind Arlong as he was attacked.

The resulting destruction is massive, as a whole huge part of Arlong Park crumbles and falls to the ground. The villagers move a bit back so that they aren't caught in the falling debris.

But the villagers cower in fear once more, as Arlong comes out of the debris, very much alive and okay. He only has a little blood running down his chin and is holding his ribs with a slight grimace.

When Arlong turns to face Luffy, he is enraged beyond belief, angry that someone defied him, and even more angry that part of his Park is now in shambles.

Arlong jumps to the ground, landing a few meters in front of Luffy. He glares at the boy, and full of what he thinks to be justified rage, speaks to him, "Stupid human, look what you have done to my beautiful park!"

Luffy glares right back at Arlong, and is about to respond when a strange noise is heard, a noise that stops him in his tracks from pure curiosity.

Everyone else heard the noise as well, so they look in the direction of the noise, which so happens to be the building inside of Arlong Park.

A second later, while everyone is looking at the building, it explodes.

Debris fly everywhere, much like earlier when Luffy flung Arlong into the building, except this time there is much more.

The adult villagers hurriedly cover up their children to shield them from the debris, as an extra piece may fall their way. You never know.

Dust kicks up in the place that is called the Arlong Park building, shrouding it's contents from the people's (and fishman's) view.

A minute of waiting with bated breath later, the villagers openly gape at the scene of destruction before them.

Where there once was the proud, humongous Arlong Park, is now nothing. Almost no rubble is left over in fact, the explosion was just that big.

Then they hear a whistle, causing them to turn towards the source of the while.

The source is sitting on the outer fence of Arlong Park with their legs inside of the park.

Not much can be said about this person, as they are wearing a cloak. Not even the gender is tell able. The only flesh showing on this person is the flesh around their mouth and their mouth itself.

But one thing that's odd is that they're grinning, and laughing like mad. Also, another person is sitting next to the first person. This person looks exactly the same, albeit maybe a bit taller, and the fact that their mouth is formed into a neutral frown.

"Who are you!" Arlong shouts, extremely angered by the fact that his 'empire' had been destroyed.

The one chuckling suddenly stops chuckling and coughs, signifying that they are about to talk.

"Me? Well you don't need to know that. But you do need to know what we are here for." The person says, most of the words directed specifically to Arlong which makes him growl. The person ignores Arlong, continuing, "We are here to claim this Island."

The second part causes all of the villager's to pause, letting the information set in. As soon as it does, they all start to shout out in protest to being owned.

The man chuckles lightly again, before nodding at his companion. The said companion, noticing his partner's nod, throws something out of his cloak towards the villagers.

One of the villagers catches the object and sees it to be a piece of paper. Quickly skimming the paper, the person's face contort from curious to enraged.

The other villagers, noticing the change, take the paper from him, and their faces change, one by one, to expressions that match the first villager's.

When the paper finally gets passed down to the final villager, who is now confused, all of them are angry. The last villager curiously peeks down at the paper which made the rest of the villager's so angry.

 ** _The Invincible Kid and all of his disciples shall hereby be granted access to the following islands._**

 ** _All of_** ** _the islands listed will be under complete and total control of the Invincible Kid and his disciples, and every rule that they state shall be followed, every command that they made done to the point._**

 ** _Before_** ** _the islands are said, there are a few rules that will be immediately put into effect upon the island being told of their masters. These rules are;_**

 ** _1: All children from ages 10-15 shall travel on a boat to Bakugan island that will come once every month. Once at the island, these children will be disciples of the Invincible Kid and will have to do the training regimenor whatever task is asked of them._**

 ** _2: No person is allowed to leave the island. The consequence of being caught is listed below._**

 ** _3: They will build a huge containment chamber that is able to withstand the toughest of hits. Once it is built, the disciple of The Invincible Kid that comes each month to pick up the children will conjure a force field around the containment center, further reinforcing it. The member will also put something into the containment chamber, something that only 100 people will be told of what it is and how to take care of and keep it healthy. Whenever one of these people die, another will take their place. Anything about this is confidential._**

 ** _4: Weekly spars between whoever is left on the island will happen. Within the first week, everyone will have an aptitude test to see how strong they are, which is what the pairings will be based on. They must train, because each month their will be another test to see if they have grown any stronger. The punishment to not getting stronger is listed below._**

 ** _5: No fast food! It makes people very fat and lazy._**

 ** _6: They will make training weights, at least 5000 per month, that will be sent along with the monthly disciple._**

 ** _Failure_** ** _to comply with_ ANY _of the demands listed above_ WILL _result in death by public execution._**

 ** _The_** ** _demands listed above are the base demands, and will most likely change as time passes._**

 ** _And_** ** _here are the islands that are under the complete control of The Invincible Kid._**

 ** _Bakugan_** ** _Island._**

 ** _Andore Island._**

 ** _Shuuto_** ** _Island._**

 ** _Cocoyashi_** ** _Island._**

 ** _This passage is 10% official and impossible to be forged because of a special way that the world government puts together their papers so that they have a noncopiable mark on it._**

 ** _Everything stated here is being backed up the the world government. If needed, an Admiral will be called to deal with any aggressive disobedience._**

 ** _Thank you for your cooperation to the demands listed above._**

 ** _Signed by_ Fleet Admiral Sengoku**

The last villager stares at the page in absolute shock, before the person throws the papers to the ground, just as angry as his fellow villagers.

"As you can see." All eyes turn back to the now known disciples of the Invincible Kid, "We own this island, officially."

The person who laughed the first time the people in the now silent Arlong Park turns their eyes to the village leader, causing the man, Geno, to take a step back.

The person smirks and talks once more, "Sadly, we have to stay here until things pick up and you comply. So Hurry up." He demands in a childish tone that would go right with a pout.

He then turns to Arlong, who seemed to be getting more and more pissed off at being ignored for so long.

"And you, fish breathe." Arlong growls at his appointed nickname, but the person once again ignores this, "You have taken over this island with those other fishmen laying unconscious on the floor, is this correct?"

At this Arlong shows him a fanged smirk and nods his head yes, no signs of deception on his face.

Seeing this, the man's face turns from the frown that it once was before turning I to a full blown smile, that is almost mimicked by his pal that is being so silent that most people forget he's here.

"That means, we must kill you." The partner says for the first time, in a voice a bit higher than the first one's voice.

And before anyone can process what he just said, the person that just talked jumps off of the fence that he was standing on promptly vanishes.

His partner follows suit.

 **A/N - There, that chapter is nice and done with! I completed this in a day because j had most of it already mapped out in my mind. So yay! Be happy! RR as always, and see y'all next time! That is, if you keep reading this story. :P. Brock the awesome dude is out! :D (Or is he?)**


	5. Showin' Arlong who's Boss!

The crowd of villagers look around confusedly, wondering where the newcomers had vanished off to, more curious about them than panicked about their current situation with Arlong, which Arlong didn't like.

"Why are yo-" He's cut off when one of them, the one that spoke first, reappears in front of him and smashes him with a punch, similar to the one that Luffy threw earlier, except for much more devastating. Arlong shouts out in pain as his body is sent careening backwards, but before he can smash into the wall AGAIN, the second person reappeared as well, this time behind him.

The person then raised his right fist, and, with a mighty swing, he Arlong's right cheek, sending him flying back towards the way he came from- Right back to the first person.

What ensues makes every single person in the place sweat drop, even the unconscious fishmen on the floor. The two strangers proceed to play with Arlong like he's a volleyball, hitting him back and forth between them, hitting him a little faster and a little harder each time.

Eventually the second stranger stops hitting Arlong, several hits later that is, by catching Arlong. And to his smug satisfaction, the fish is bleeding from the top of his head, as well as both his arms are broken. 'Must of been from the force of the impacts.' He muses. Throwing Arlong to the ground, who gives out a shout in pain, he turns to the crowd.

He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a short kitchen knife, nothing looking out of the ordinary on it. He points the knife at the downed Arlong, who looks at it in fear. Ignoring the look of fear, the person addresses the crowd of civilians.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves." He starts, and points to his companion, "This is Reynold." Reynold waves at the villagers enthusiastically, but the sadistic gleam in his eyes makes the cheerful look seem intimidating, "And I am Conard." He gestures to himself, "I will now show you all why you don't defy us, or our Sensei."

After finishing talking, Conard brings the kitchen knife to Arlong's neck, and, in one clean slice, his head is separated from his body. The horrified look on Arlong's face as he dies turns permanent as his head falls to the floor.

Nobody dares to say a single word.

All of the civilians now look at Conard and Reynold in pure fear. The fishmen, who had regained their consciousness right before Conard slayed their boss, stared at him in shock and even more fear than the civilians.

And the pirates? The one in the straw hat looked at the body of Arlong, and then at Conard with a frown. The Blondie simply puts a cigarette in his mouth and then begins smoking, ignoring the body. The green haired guy looked at Conard with unwavering eyes, it seemed that witnessing death hadn't even effected him. The one with the long nose had fainted. Plain and simple.

Conard zoomed in on the Blondie and Green head in interest. The two obviously noticed the increase in eyes on them, because they dropped into a fighting stance, just in case he attacked them.

Chuckling, Conard looks to Reynold. Reynold nods, already knowing what Conard's idea is. Smirking slightly, Conard turns to the Green head and Blondie, "What age are you, green head, Blondie?" He asks them.

The Blondie bravely steps forward a few times before responding, "My name isn't Blondie, it's Sanji." He takes out his cigar and blows outwards before continuing, "My age? I know I look around 19 years old, but I'm actually 15. Yeah, I grew fast." He finishes, inciting a gasp of astonishment from his crew since they didn't know he was so young.

The now named Sanji is about to say something else, when he is roughly shoved to the side, courtesy of the green head. Sanji growls but says nothing.

Smirking widely, the green head presents himself, "Unlike Blondie, I have an actual name. It's Zoro." Said Blondie glares at Zoro at the nickname that he'd been called, "My age? It's also 15. Yeah, I grew fast too." He finishes, inciting another gasp of surprise from his friends, and even a few gasps from the villagers as well. He looked much older than that, after all.

Conard smiles just a tad bit, which Zoro and Sanji both notice. Neither back off, because their pride is just too big. Conard frowns inwardly upon seeing this, but his expression betrays nothing of his thoughts.

"Me and Reynold have decided to take you with us to become disciples of our Sensei!" All eyes turn to Zoro and Sanji, some in shock, some in fear, and many in pity, "You meet both requirements. Being between ages 10 and 15, (or ages 10/15 themselves) and having a certain... Trait, that you will learn of later. Now come, our boat is waiting outside of this park." Conard finishes talking with a tone of finality in his voice, that clearly means the decision has been made and that he's not going to change his mind.

He jumps back onto the wall that he'd been on at first, which Reynold following him closely behind. But Conard frowns when he doesn't sense Zoro and Sanji following them. **(It will be explained in a later chapter how they are able to sense stuff)** Conard frowns even more when he senses their intentions turning hostile.

Turning around, he looks at them with a look of mild annoyance and asks, "Why are you not following us like we ordered you to?" His face shows the sheer displeasure that he is sure to be feeling at the moment, but for some reason the look doesn't effect the two children at all.

"Sorry, but." Zoro starts, a confident gleam in his eyes.

"I'm already in a group." Sanji continues, raising his legs up threateningly.

"It's called the Straw Hat Pirates." Zoro says. He draws one of his swords and places it in his mouth.

"And I can't leave until." Sanji says, getting ready to jump at Conard.

"OUR CAPTAIN HAS BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" They both shout together, before Zoro pulls out his remaining swords and runs at Conard with hostile intentions. Sanji does the same.

Reaching Conard first, Sanji attempts to end the fight quickly with multiple fast kicks. Or at least, to him and any other civilian or regular human the kick are fast. But to Conard, he might as well have been standing still. Reacting quickly, Conard catches Sanji's foot during one of the kicks in the barrage that he sent him.

Ignoring the look of shock on Sanji's face, Conard pulls Sanji closer to him and nails him in the face with a right hook. Sanji spits out blood, but doesn't go flying because Conard is holding onto his leg firmly.

Conard then pulls Sanji in closer, and knocks out the dazed Blondie with a simple chop to his neck. He throws the Blondie to his partner, before just barely dodging a sword slash from above. When Conard looks up, he sees an angry looking Zoro with his sword extended above him. Zoro then lashes out with several more slashes, slashes even faster than the kicks that Sanji flew.

But alas, even if the slashes were faster, they still were as slow as if he was actually standing. That being said, Conard knocks the first sword out of Zoro's right hand, before ducking under the stab that he sent him with the sword in his left hand.

Conard reached up and hit Zoro's wrist while still ducking, causing Zoro to cry out in pain and drop his sword, favoring to clutch his hurt wrist. But by doing this, he momentarily forgot about his current predicament next to the enemy, if only for a few seconds.

He payed for it.

Striking as fast as a cobra, Conard, with no fear of getting cut, struck Zoro's cheek, causing his last sword to go flying out of his mouth, and maybe a few of his teeth too. Zoro coughed and fell to the ground in pain.

Wanting to finish it quickly, Conard chopped the back of Zoro's neck like he did to Sanji, smirking a little. He had to put more force into it than he had with Sanji, however, since he's clearly much stronger and more durable than the Blondie.

Luffy watched all of this on the sidelines, making the bad decision of letting his crew members fight for themselves. "Zoro! Sanji!" He shouts, a lot of panic creeping into his voice, and worry for his friend's safety. Luffy rushed towards the two crew members of the Invincible Kid, intending on getting back his crew members.

Smirking and ignoring the incoming Straw Hat Captain,Conrad picks up Zoro, before jumping over the wall of Arlong park, followed closely by his partner Reynold, who is holding Sanji. As he gets out of view of the villagers, he says one more parting thing. "I know I said that I'd collect the children this time, but boss just contacted me and told me to give you guys a month to say goodbye and all that sappy crap. Welp, bye bye!"

And with that, he disappears from view.

But Luffy has never been one to give up so easily, and so he jumps up the wall as well, although he had to put in a lot of effort to do so. Luffy is momentarily dumbfounded, however, when he sees their boat, which is in the distance already.

Looking at the fading boat, Luffy drops to his knees, 'Even my Gum Gum Rocket can't reach that far!' He thinks sullenly. Taking one last look at the horizon, Luffy curses The Invincible Kid, and swears to himself to one day get his crew members back, and get revenge on the person for separating them.

He then walks back into Arlong Park, where no civilian is sure of what to do.

Should they be happy that their land has been sort-of freed?

Or afraid of the Invincible Kid and his followers?

Because of the fact that they hadn't been free for over either years, the villagers decided to look at the positive side of things, and broke out into cheers. A party soon followed, while they had young people spread the word about what had went down at Arlong Park.

But no person that had been there to witness the event, not even Straw Hat Luffy, could remove the fear from their hearts.

The fear of the Invincible Kid.

* * *

Sanji slowly opens his eyes, until they are Half-Lidded. He stares tiredly at the Metal ceiling above him, before closing his eyes again and deciding to attempt to fall back asleep again.

But the Blondie's eyes snap right back open as he remembers what happened recently. Especially the part about him being beaten and kidnapped. Finally getting up and out of the bed, Sanji looks around, taking note that there aren't any windows in this room.

All that Sanji notices as a means of getting out and in the room, is the door at the front. The door is a black color, unlike the rest of the room which is the shining gray color of metal. Looking away from the room and door, Sanji finally sees the other bed in the room. And lo and behold, on the other bed inside of the room, is a sleeping Zoro, who's snoring louder than crying babies.

Gaining a tick mark on his face Sanji gets out of the bed and walks over to Zoro's bed, stretching his stiff limbs along the way. Once he reaches Zoro, he raises his leg and brings is down upon his head while shouting, "Wake up you stupid moss head!"

This gets Zoro to finally wake up, with a start and a groan. Zoro is instantly on guard from the rude awakening, but relaxes as soon as he sees that it's only Sanji. Then he reaches for his swords, only to find that they aren't at his side, or near his bed. Instantly alarmed, Zoro searches the room high and low for his precious weapons, which are clearly not in the room.

"Dang it! Where are my swords!" Zoro shouts in blind anger as he begins to kick the wall with all his might. For the wall's credit, it didn't even dent, or get a single scratch on it. This surprised Sanji at the strength of it, but he decided to focus on the raging Zoro.

Walking up to Zoro, who had continued to punch the wall again and again, Sanji grabs his fist right as he attempts to punch the wall once more. Sanji looks at Zoro's slightly bloody fist with a frown, before turning to Zoro, who is now glaring daggers at him, for stopping him from dispersing his anger on the walls. Zoro is about to shout an insult at Sanji when the door to the room opens.

They hear a feminine voice before they see the actual person.

"Hello, my name's Hanako! I'm your new partner!"

* * *

Luffy smiles really big on the outside as he stuffs his face with many, many pieces of meat, although, anyone could tell if they looked close enough that, on the inside, Luffy was hurting, a lot.

And all because of those stupid people.

Luffy grits his teeth inwardly, trying and failing to shve his thoughts about what happened just three days ago out of his mind. He had a feast to enjoy after all. Shaking his head, Luffy wonders where Nami might've went.

'I'll ask that old man!' He thinks, before nodding as if he'd just said something that was very smart.

Walking off, Luffy skips to the last place he saw Geno, which is sitting near a tattoo shop. Luffy grins even more happily when he sees that the old man is still there. He then skips over to where he is sitting and sits down next to him.

"Hey, Old Man!" Luffy says enthusiastically, catching said old man's attention. "Do you know where Nami is?!" He asks. Geno looks out in the direction of the sea for a moment, before looking back at Luffy and responding to his question.

"Yes, at this time of the day, she should be at that hill over there." He points at a hill that's a bit in the distance, although a pang of sadness goes through his heart when he thinks of who is buried on that hill.


End file.
